


Il est rose !

by Arches67



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 18:59:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arches67/pseuds/Arches67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Un petit cadeau de John." Scène manquante et conclusion à l'épisode "Lady Killer".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il est rose !

**Author's Note:**

> Quand j'ai vu la bande annonce de l'épisode, j'ai été fascinée par la couleur ROSE (non mais franchement ?) du taser. Je ne pouvais pas laisser passer ça sans réagir… Voici ce que ça a donné. Petite fic humoristique. John/Zoé.
> 
> Merci à Yellowstone69 pour la relecture.

John Reese se dirigeait d'un pas décidé vers l'appartement de Zoe Morgan.

Depuis que la Machine leur avait donné le numéro de Murphy, il était tendu. Il avait vu le pire dans sa vie ; avait été témoin des meurtres les plus sanglants ; tué de sang-froid ; il en avait presque perdu son humanité. Pourtant, quand un prédateur s'en prenait à des femmes innocentes, c'était plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter. Il aurait volontiers étranglé l'homme de ses propres mains.

En attendant, tandis que Finch faisait de son mieux pour mettre un frein à ses tendances meurtrières, ils mettaient sur pied le piège destiné à faire tomber Murphy.

Shaw était plus qu'heureuse de participer à l'opération. Evidemment elle aurait sans doute préféré l’aider à étrangler Murphy plutôt que devoir se rendre à une soirée entre filles pour le prendre au piège, ce qui l’obligeait à porter une robe. 

Carter s'était abstenue – tout juste – de demander comment ils étaient au courant… Elle savait qu'ils ne diraient rien, mais elle avait pu également voir que leurs sources étaient toujours correctes. Elle avait assez rapidement pris goût à l'idée d'une soirée animée, tous frais payés par Finch. Elle était même plutôt ravie de "travailler" avec les partenaires de John.

Et John commençait à s'inquiéter de la direction que prendrait la discussion après quelques verres…

Restait donc Zoé. Il ne doutait pas qu'elle serait heureuse de les aider, mais il était inquiet pour sa sécurité. Il savait que Shaw serait armée, le tout serait plutôt de s'assurer qu'elle ne cacherait pas trop d'armes sous sa robe. Quant à Carter, elle avait appris à prendre ses précautions dès qu’il faisait appel à elle. 

En ce qui concernait Zoé… Il savait qu'elle était capable de se défendre. Il n'en doutait pas une seconde. Après tout elle cachait une arme chez elle. Mais il n’avait pas le sentiment qu’elle sortait souvent avec. Il ne doutait pas qu’elle savait tirer. Zoé était une femme qui s’engageait activement dans tout ce qu’elle faisait. Si elle avait pris la peine d’acheter une arme, il était persuadé qu’elle avait aussi suivi des cours. Une petite séance de tir un soir pourrait s’avérer un passe temps amusant… Mais en attendant, il était délicat de lui demander de prendre son arme pour une soirée en vue d’un rendez-vous galant. 

Il lui avait donc acheté un taser. Il serait bien sûr inutile face à un revolver, mais il savait Zoé suffisamment intelligente pour l'utiliser au bon moment. Il devait juste la convaincre de le prendre avec elle. Il avait préparé toute une liste d'arguments depuis l'achat. Il avait fait parlé des criminels patentés, convaincu les meurtriers les plus sanglants ; il savait qu'il serait capable de convaincre Zoé d'accepter l'arme. Ceci dit, elle pouvait être tellement imprévisible.

John admirait Zoé. Plus qu'admirait en fait. Leur "mariage" avait été amusant. Il avait appris à mieux la connaître, avait découvert d'autres aspects de sa personnalité. Elle l'avait battu à plates coutures au poker, l'avait suivi verre pour verre et cigare pour cigare toute la semaine. Sacrée femme. De fil en aiguille, cela avait donné lieu à d'autres activités plus intimes… Elle était aussi grandiose au lit que dans son travail d'intermédiaire.

Ils n'avaient pas une relation romantique. Pas de rendez-vous, de bougies... Mais s'ils venaient à se rencontrer ou avaient du temps, ils couchaient ensemble, y prenant énormément de plaisir, mais sans en faire quelque chose où les sentiments entraient en ligne de compte. Amis-amants ou dans leur cas "collègues-amants", cela leur convenait parfaitement. Leurs vies respectives ne leur permettaient pas d'espérer autre chose. Et ils s'entendaient parfaitement au niveau sexuel.

La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue était à l'hôtel Coronet, la dernière acquisition de Finch. Leur nuit dans la suite de l'hôtel à la fin du cas avait été la conclusion idéale à cette affaire.

Et maintenant il l'envoyait à l'échafaud. Il hésitait encore, mais expliquer à Finch pourquoi il ne voulait pas l'impliquer aurait été délicat, même s'il était convaincu qu'Harold se doutait de quelque chose. Quant à Zoé, si elle venait à savoir qu'il avait voulu la préserver, il y avait des chances qu'elle lui arrache les yeux. Ce qui le ramenait au taser. Elle accepterait le cadeau, même s'il devait employer ses techniques les plus fines pour s'en assurer.

Il s'arrêta devant les marches de l'immeuble, se souvenant de la fin de leur première journée. Zoé, pieds nus, rentrant chez elle. Il avait compris à cet instant ce qu'elle faisait, et son admiration naissante n'avait fait que s'accroître. Sacrée bout de femme, vraiment.

Il grimpa les marches rapidement et ouvrit la porte extérieure. Il voulait surprendre Zoé, voir son expression quand il apparaîtrait devant sa porte.

Il frappa et entendit des pas étouffés, des pieds nus sur le parquet apparemment.

Il avait découvert que Zoé, bien qu'apparemment incapable de marcher avec autre chose que des talons d'au moins dix centimètres, adorait être pieds nus et se débarrassait de ses chaussures dès qu'elle le pouvait. Quelques semaines plus tôt, son habitude avait mal tourné quand elle s'était enfoncée une écharde sur le parquet en bois de l'appartement de John. Même si jouer les infirmières pour une Zoé grognon avait été amusant. 

Bien sûr, elle avait refusé son aide, essayant de retirer l'écharde seule, se tortillant pour atteindre son pied. Sachant qu'il ne la convaincrait pas, John était resté debout à côté d'elle, les bras croisés, observant la scène. Assise sur le canapé, sa jupe relevée haut sur ses cuisses, pied droit posé sur son genou, penchée sur son pied, essayant d'enlever le bout de bois avec ses ongles… C'en était trop. John avait explosé de rire.

Elle lui avait jeté un regard incendiaire, puis renonçant à s'en sortir seule, elle avait posé son pied sur la table basse en signe de capitulation. John avait pris la trousse de secours dans la salle de bain et s'était assis sur le canapé, posant le pied de Zoé sur ses cuisses. Il avait retiré l'écharde avec tant de douceur qu'elle n'avait même pas sourcillé. Il avait désinfecté la plaie, puis par jeu avait posé un pansement. Heureusement que Zoé ne pouvait l'atteindre, elle semblait prête à le frapper.

Il lui avait jeté un regard de prédateur en souriant. "Un bisou magique maintenant…"

Portant le pied à ses lèvres, il avait posé un léger baiser sur la plante, puis avait poursuivi le long de sa jambe, déposant un chapelet de baisers sur son corps. L'écharde avait bien vite été oubliée au profit d'un corps à corps torride.

Zoé le regardait en fronçant les sourcils et John sursauta prenant conscience que son visage trahissait sans doute les souvenirs qu'il venait d'évoquer.

"John…"

"Bonsoir, Zoé," répondit-il avec un doux sourire.

Zoé attendit. Elle ne se fatigua pas à lui demander comment il était entré dans l'immeuble avant d'accéder à sa porte. Il lui aurait sans doute adressé un regard disant clairement "tu te fiches de moi ?" Mais son apparition inattendue était surprenante. D'habitude, il appelait quand il voulait la voir, que ce soit pour le travail ou le plaisir. Le fait qu'il apparaisse ainsi indiquait qu'il avait quelque chose à demander et ne voulait pas courir le risque d'un refus. Elle allait le faire transpirer un peu avant de le faire entrer. Elle adorait jouer avec John…

"Tu étais dans le quartier, tu as vu la lumière…" plaisanta-t-elle, restant dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Surpris, John pencha la tête sur le côté. "Tu ne me fais pas rentrer ?"

"Tu as réussi à entrer dans l'immeuble sans mon aide…"

"J'ai encore quelques manières, je ne force pas la porte d'une dame," répliqua John avec un sourire.

"Non, tu te contentes de passer à l'improviste..." Zoé laissa courir ses yeux sur la longue silhouette. Un vrai régal pour les yeux. "…sachant pertinemment que je ne vais pas te laisser sur le palier."

"J'ai besoin de te voir pour une affaire," expliqua-t-il en reprenant son sérieux.

Et à voir son expression, il était soucieux. Renonçant à son petit jeu, Zoé ouvrit grand la porte et s'écarta. "Entre, je t'en prie."

John entra dans la pièce qu'il connaissait bien. L'appartement lui faisait penser au sien. Joli et agréable, mais sans rien de personnel qui indiquerait qui y habitait. De fait, c'était reposant. Il enleva son manteau, le posa sur une chaise.

"Tu veux un verre ?"

"Une bière, si tu as, merci."

Zoé revint avec deux bouteilles, lui en tendit une et s'assit sur le fauteuil, genoux repliés sous elle. John s'installa à l'autre bout ; il ne voulait pas être trop près pendant qu'ils parlaient de travail. Parfois, un simple regard suffisait à attiser leur désir.

"Ta mystérieuse source t'a encore informé qu'un pauvre innocent était en danger ?"

Zoé avait renoncé à essayer de comprendre comment Finch et Reese travaillaient, comment ils obtenaient leurs informations. Ils avaient sauvé sa vie et elle les avait vus travailler plusieurs fois depuis. Leurs informations étaient toujours exactes et cela sauvait généralement des vies, elle ne pouvait guère protester. Elle était curieuse, forcément, et essayait parfois de faire parler John lorsqu'il laissait tomber ses défenses, mais jusque-là elle n'avait pas obtenu le moindre indice.

"Ian Murphy," John tendit une photo à Zoé. "Il cible des femmes sur des sites de rencontre, les poursuit, puis… L'une d'entre elles est morte, une autre est portée disparue. Il y a des chances que les rendez-vous ne soient pas de simples rencontres."

"Un prédateur," résuma Zoé avec une grimace.

"Nous voulons le piéger pour l'attraper."

"Et tu as besoin de mon aide ?" demanda Zoé, surprise.

Elle avait l'habitude que John lui demande son assistance, mais il ne l'avait jamais mise ainsi en première ligne.

"Tu ne seras pas seule. Shaw et Carter seront là. Une soirée entre filles, tous frais payés par la maison."

"Je vais donc rencontrer tes partenaires…" Zoé leva un regard malicieux sur son invité. "Et tu n'es pas inquiet de la direction que prendront nos conversations après deux ou trois verres…"

Elle s'esclaffa en voyant la grimace de John.

"J'en suis. Je ne vais pas laisser passer une occasion pareille… Aucune chance que, pour une fois, tu ne mettes pas nos portables sur écoute ?"

John lui adressa un regard de plein de reproche.

"Oui… je m'en doutais. Dans ce cas, prépare-toi à écouter des choses que tu n'as pas envie d'entendre…"

"Zoé, tu prends tout ceci à la légère. Ce gars est dangereux !"

"Mais tu ne seras pas loin."

"Tout de même… Je sais que Shaw et Carter peuvent se défendre─" Il s'arrêta net quand il vit le regard que Zoé lui adressait. "Je sais que tu peux te défendre aussi," corrigea-t-il très vite. "Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Elles seront armées. Shaw probablement lourdement… Je ne sais même pas si tu sais effectivement utiliser l’arme que tu caches dans ton salon."

Zoé hocha la tête avec un petit sourire. "Tu serais sans doute surpris."

"J’aimerais bien voir ça," rétorqua John avec un mouvement de sourcils. "Ceci dit, ça ne change rien pour demain soir."

"Demain ?" Bon sang, est-ce que John pensait qu'elle n'avait pas de vie ? Heureusement qu'elle travaillait seule et gérait son agenda à sa guise.

John se leva, mit la main dans la poche de son manteau et revint avec un sachet noir.

"Zoé, je veux que tu prennes ceci avec toi. Tu ne peux pas te rendre à ce rendez-vous sans moyen de défense."

Zoé prit le sachet et l'ouvrit. Son regard curieux se transforma en quelque chose de plus sombre, proche de la colère. John grimaça. Il avait bien pensé qu'elle risquait de protester, heureusement il s'était préparé.

"Zoé, s'il te plait. Si le gars t'invite, tu devras le suivre. Je ne serai pas loin, et Shaw sera à proximité aussi. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce type étudie ses victimes avec beaucoup de soin. S'il sent que tu te doutes de quelque chose, ça peut très vite mal tourner."

Le visage de Zoé était toujours aussi sombre.

"Ceci n'est pas vraiment une arme. Juste un moyen de t'en sortir. Tu l'assommes et tu cours aussi vite que tes talons te le permettent. D'ailleurs, tu ferais bien de les enlever. Il ne sera pas blessé. Shaw s'occupera sans doute de cet aspect-là si je ne lui mets pas la main dessus avant."

John commençait à être à court d'argument. Qu'y avait-il de mal à avoir un taser dans son sac à main ? Si cela ne tenait qu’à lui, il obligerait toutes les femmes de New York à en posséder un. Même sans un prédateur en liberté, la ville était dangereuse pour une femme seule.

Zoé finit par parler. "Il est rose…"

John se figea. Celle-là, il ne l'avait pas vu venir. Et il n'avait aucune parade. Il avait même pensé que la couleur était plutôt un détail sympathique…

Zoé leva les yeux du taser, foudroyant John du regard.

"Rose ! Je n'en crois pas mes yeux ! John, depuis combien de temps nous connaissons-nous ? Tu me vois si… midinette ? Du coup, tu te dis que pour que j'accepte d'avoir un taser, il faut qu'il soit rose ?"

John ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais aucun mot n'en sortit. Zoé vibrait de rage… et elle n'avait jamais été aussi jolie. Elle étincelait…

"Et ce rose ! Tu te rends compte que c'est le même qu'ils utilisent pour les sex toys ? Je suis presque sûre que j'en ai un de la même nuance."

Le cerveau de John avait du mal à traiter toutes les données. Zoé fâchée à cause du rose… Zoé le foudroyant du regard… Zoé et des sex toys… Sa bouche parla sans le consulter.

"Tu as des sex toys…"

"Ouais, tu sais, pour quand tu veux le fun mais pas la compagnie," Zoé balaya le commentaire comme s'il n'avait aucune importance, les yeux toujours braqués sur le taser.

"Zoé, dis-moi que tu le prendras avec toi demain," la supplia John.

"Oui," acquiesça Zoé.

"Bon."

Et sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, John se jeta sur sa bouche.

Et sans transition… Zoé eu un léger cri de surprise quand elle se retrouva avec un mètre quatre-vingt-huit d'ex-agent dans les bras, mais répondit bien vite au baiser. John embrassait à merveille.

* - * - * - * - *

John était adossé à une voiture en train de jouer sur son Smartphone, jetant un œil de temps à autre aux femmes assises à l'intérieur du bar.

Zoé, Carter et Shaw célébraient la fin de l'affaire… et parlaient probablement de lui. Shaw devait sans doute être en train de tirer les vers du nez de Zoé afin d'obtenir les informations qu'elle n'avait pu lui arracher sur le toit. Ils voulaient être discrets sur leur relation, c'était à présent peine perdue.

Il gardait les mains sur son téléphone pour ne pas ouvrir le lien sur le téléphone de Zoé. La tentation était pourtant grande d'écouter ce que les femmes se disaient.

Il vit Zoé le regarder une dernière fois avant de dire au revoir aux autres. Carter s'en alla également, tandis que Shaw caressait les oreilles de Bear, ayant apparemment l'intention de le garder pour la nuit. Il allait devoir faire attention ou elle risquait bien de lui voler son chien.

Il se redressa quand Zoé le retrouva dehors. Elle glissa sa main dans son coude et ils prirent la direction de sa voiture garée un peu plus loin.

"J'ai eu une conversation des plus intéressantes avec Samantha," l'informa Zoé.

John leva un sourcil. Personne n'appelait Shaw, Samantha…

"Sans aucun doute dans la lignée de celle qu'elle avait entamée avec moi sur le toit…" murmura John.

"Cherchant à savoir avec qui tu couches ?"

John grimaça. "Elle semble penser que je me tape la moitié des femmes de New York."

Zoé laissa courir son regard sur la longue silhouette. John ne semblait pas avoir conscience de l'effet qu'il pouvait avoir sur les femmes.

"Je suis sûre qu'elles ne s'en plaindraient pas."

La lèvre supérieure de John frémit et Zoé lui tapota le bras affectueusement. "Elle a deviné pour nous à la seconde où elle m'a vue. Enfin, elle restera discrète. Bien sûr, Joss est au courant aussi…"

Attendre Zoé à l'extérieur du bar avait manqué de discrétion, même si la raison officielle était de la raccompagner pour s'assurer de sa sécurité.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la berline et John lui ouvrit la porte. "Merci encore pour ton aide, Zoé."

Elle lui sourit en s'asseyant. "Je t'en prie. J'étais contente d'aider ce gamin."

Il l'aida à s'installer et alla s'asseoir derrière le volant.

"On va chez moi ?" proposa-t-il.

"Chez moi, s'il te plait."

John tourna la tête vivement, vaguement inquiet l'espace d'une seconde, mais le sourire serein sur le visage de Zoé le rassura. Elle ne venait pas de le renvoyer, elle voulait juste qu'ils se voient chez elle. Cela lui convenait tout aussi bien.

Ils firent le trajet dans un silence confortable. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots inutiles.

Ils entrèrent dans l'appartement, Zoé enlevant ses chaussures à l'instant où elle passait la porte. John accrocha son manteau à la patère, puis prit Zoé dans ses bras l'embrassant avec douceur. Elle répondit au baiser puis abandonna les lèvres pour poser sa tête contre la poitrine de John, savourant de se sentir protégée par ses bras puissants.

Elle lui prit la main pour observer ses jointures. Elle fut surprise de ne pas y voir de marques malgré le coup de poing violent dont il avait frappé Wellington.

"Tu n'as pas mal ?" demanda-t-elle en caressant doucement les doigts.

"Non," répondit John levant un sourcil surpris.

"Il l'avait mérité."

Zoé lui prit la main et le conduisit dans sa chambre. Elle l'assit sur le lit et s'assit sur ses cuisses.

"La soirée entre filles était vraiment sympa", lui dit-elle.

"On avait tout faux…"

"Ça arrive. L'important est que tout se soit bien terminé."

Zoé lui posa un léger baiser sur les lèvres. "Ce qui m'amène à un autre détail de cette mission…" 

Elle se pencha pour ouvrir le tiroir de sa table de chevet. Elle en sortit le taser. 

"Je ne t'ai toujours pas pardonné pour la couleur de ce truc."

John eut une grimace. Il avait espéré que c'était de l'histoire ancienne.

"Ça va me coûter cher ?" demanda-t-il avec une expression de martyr.

"Oh que oui."

John n'eut que le temps d'ouvrir les yeux tous grands quand il prit conscience que Zoé allait utiliser le taser sur lui. Il tomba en arrière avec un grognement tandis que l'électricité traversait ses muscles.

* - * - * - * - *

Il se réveilla dans l'obscurité, les mains attachées. Désorienté, il tira sur ses bras pour libérer ses mains, mais les menottes ne cédèrent pas. Il paniqua, ne comprenant pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il était torse nu, sur un matelas, ses mains étaient attachées et un foulard lui couvrait les yeux. Zoé ! Etait-elle en danger ? Il se débattit violemment pour libérer ses mains, se blessant les poignets dans l'effort.

"John, calme-toi. Tu vas te blesser." La voix de Zoé lui parvint. Il l'entendit gronder à voix basse, "bon sang."

Elle enleva le foulard lui couvrant les yeux et lui posa une main apaisante sur la poitrine.

"John, regarde-moi. Tout va bien."

Libéré du bandeau, les pupilles dilatées, les yeux fous de panique, John la regardait essayant de reprendre pied. Voyant à son regard confus qu'il l'avait reconnue, elle lui libéra la main la plus proche.

"Je suis désolée John. C'était censé être un jeu. Je ne m'attendais pas à une réaction pareille." Effrayée et en colère contre elle-même, Zoé se défoula sur John. "Bon dieu, John ! Tellement de secrets. Tu ne crois pas que tu aurais pu me donner quelques informations sur ce que tu as vécu dans ton passé ? Ca aurait évité que je fasse un truc aussi débile." Elle se mordit les lèvres.

Sa main droite à présent libre, John attrapa l'épaule de Zoé.

"Zoé, calme-toi." Il la fixa dans les yeux, respirant profondément, essayant de ralentir son cœur.

Zoé tremblait, ses yeux se remplissant de larmes.

"Je suis désolée…" Elle avait encore la main sur la poitrine de John. Elle pouvait sentir son cœur battre bien trop vite.

Ils restèrent en silence un moment. John reprenant son souffle, Zoé retrouvant son calme. Il lui lâcha l'épaule et lui caressa doucement la joue, séchant une larme qui avait coulé.

"J'aurais dû m'apercevoir à l'instant où je t'ai vue que c'était un jeu. Tu as donné un tout nouveau sens à l'expression 'enfiler quelque chose de plus confortable'."

Il la regarda sans cacher son admiration ou désir. Zoé portait des sous-vêtements de dentelle noire sous une nuisette qui ne cachait rien du tout. Elle était sublime.

"Je ne savais pas que tu appréciais ce genre de choses."

Zoé souleva une épaule hésitante.

"A la réflexion, j'aurais dû y penser quand tu m'as parlé de tes sex toys…" poursuivit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

Se sentant encore un peu coupable de la frayeur qu'elle lui avait causée, Zoé ne répondit pas. John était désolé pour elle. Elle était toujours si forte, si sûre d'elle. La voir avec cette expression de détresse lui brisait le cœur.

"Hé, je vais bien." Il l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser doucement.

"Je voulais juste qu'on s'amuse. Je ne pensais pas déclencher une telle réaction de ta part." Elle lui posa un léger baiser sur les lèvres. "John, je sais que tu ne veux pas me parler de ton passé, je l'accepte. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que t'attacher à un lit allait déclencher un tel traumatisme."

"Je ne suis pas traumatisé Zoé. J'étais désorienté et ça m'a secoué. Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce que tu utilises le taser sur moi…"

"Mettre en place un scénario fait partie du jeu…"

"Oui, je le sais. Je n'en suis pas à ma première."

Les yeux de Zoé s'éclaircirent de plaisir à l'insinuation. Elle prit la main de John et la déplaça lentement vers la menotte matelassée, lui donnant tout le temps de l'arrêter s'il ne voulait pas être attaché. John se contenta de lui sourire en la laissant faire.

"Montre-moi un peu ce que tu as en réserve," lui dit John les yeux brûlants de désir.

"Montre-moi un peu ce que tu peux encaisser," lui répondit Zoé s'installant à califourchon sur son corps.

* - * - * - * - *

John laissait courir sa main distraitement sur le dos de Zoé, blottie dans ses bras.

"Y a-t-il d'autres couleurs que tu détestes vraiment ?" demanda-t-il.

"Je ne suis pas très fan du turquoise."

"Hum… Ça ne va pas être facile de trouver un taser turquoise…"

"Pourquoi voudrais-t…" Zoé s'arrêta net devinant la réponse.

"Je dois m'assurer que tu me feras payer… une nouvelle fois."

 

FIN


End file.
